Cracked Smile, Shattered Mask
by German Maiden
Summary: Ok, So this is my first ever fanfic be nice, and I'm sorry, I do like yaoi but I'm not good at writing it so I made this a FEM!Italy/Germany story this takes place in a high school. I would love for someone to be a pal and help me with things!
1. Chapter 1

This story is so cheesy, you can make a fondue fountain of it! Hey everyone, I'm like BRAND NEW to world of Fan fictions, as in this is my FIRST EVER FAN FICTION! If it sucks then, well, oops, sorry. Be kind pretty, pretty please, but I would love it if someone out there could be nice enough to be a teaching buddy who can show me the ropes of this site and inside on what readers like and how to improve, thanks for taking the time to acknowledge my existence! Oh and just so you know I do like yaoi, I just can't write it. YAY FOR SPELL CHECK!

~German Maiden

Note: Instead of Feliciano, Italy's name is Allegra, if you're not a musician, (the musician connection is that in music, you sometimes see the word Allegro on the sheet) this means Cheerful or lively. I put Allegra's birthday as June 2nd because it's their Republic Day (I think that's like Independence day, but, I'm American, I am related to Alfred, can't blame me too much, ha, ha!)

Disclaimer: Never in my wildest dreams would I ever think of this!

Rated for my potty mouth and to be safe! ^_^

Mi scusi~ Excuse me

Fratello~ Brother

Hermana menor~ Little sister

Grazie, ciao!~ Thank you, bye!

Che meraviglia!~ How wonderful!

Bruder~ Brother

Bruder hat eine kleine Freundin~ Brother has a little girlfriend

La ringrazio molto per avermi aiutato!~ Thank you so much for helping me!

Grazie al cielo~ Thank goodness

Schöne junge dame~ Beautiful young lady

Halt die Klappe~ Shut up

Volevo parlare con te di più. . .~ I wanted to talk to you more. . .

Va bene~ It's fine

**Cracked Smile, Shattered Mask**

**Chapter 1: The Boy**

_Bleep, bleep, bleep,_ my alarm clock communicated in its robotic manor that I should get up now. I sigh and swing my long legs over the side of my bed, digging my toes into the rough shag carpet stopping in that position to think. I'm so nervous, though as normal I hide all my emotions behind that smiling mask of mine. No one ever notices any other feelings of mine because I hide it so well, it's kinda sad really. 'Well why are you so nervous?' you may be asking, it might be the fact I'm starting a new high school today and in the middle of the year too, so people will notice I'm new. I'm actually just 14 year old girl and am going from being an 8th grader to being a junior I passed some kind of test and they send me of here. 'Tons of people have started new schools and have been fine. Why so upset?' That's what you're thinking, right? Why is the sky blue? Why is blood red? Well how the fuck should I know why I'm so worried, hmm? Tons of people aren't geniuses either. Plus others don't have to start a new school _and _be in some of the same classes as their 17 year old brother, don't get me wrong I love my brother, he's just a violent, overprotective, tomato loving idiot, but hell he's _my_ tomato loving idiot (little known fact, I cuss just as much as my brother, it's just that I keep it in my head). I get up and head over to my bathroom grabbing the new uniform I have to wear. After a nice hot shower I walk over with my towel clenched in hand over my breast, I get dressed in my new outfit. It was a puffy white short-sleeved blouse that hugged my pretty much flat chest and stomach in a very uncomfortable way, a red plaid skirt that buttoned up at the top of my tummy and had straps that went over my shoulders and black dress shoes, I felt stupid. The skirt was a little too short for my liking, but who cares I still need a uniform. I gather my medium length brown hair, tying it up into my velvet black bow; carefully leaving out that curl it did . . ._ things_ to me.

"Dammit Allegra, hurry up, we're gonna be late!" Lovino don't act like I don't know that.

"Coming fratello!" I reply my Italian blood taking over my speech, we head off.

Next Scene

Hetalia High School for Advanced Learners, nice name, doesn't make me feel like a freak at all. My brother leads me through the grand building's doors not wearing my false smile but a look of wonder as we headed to the juniors' wing, lockers lined almost every inch of the walls. I could see older kids pointing at me and whispered to each other. I kept looking around acting oblivious to them keeping my grin. After years of false grins I was able to not act on the impulse to put my eyes to the ground, with a rose-colored blush creeping over my face. But still, all the other kids are older than me, I already figured that would be the case but it's still weird to see it in person. I finally found my locker and looked at my brother, a fake smile spreading across my face.

"Ve, fratello what was my combination again?" My brother rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Dammit, your memory sucks!" I know that, oops now he's pissed. "Its 20-22-16 I don't want to be your babysitter dammit!" I giggle I would probably be the one babysitting him; he still acts like a child. The boy of which I've spoken of sends me the most sincere I will kill you glare that a (secretly) loving brother could send his younger sister. I was about to ask him if he had my school map and schedule when a rather . . . _strange_ event unfolded.

"Loooooviiiinooooooo! Where are you?" a loud voice with a slight accent (Spanish?) sang out. My brother paled and ran away leaving me alone with my things that were needed for my first class (the only one I know) which was English, Lovino leaving me without my map, schedule, or any idea on what the hell just happened.

"Fratello! Come back!" I sigh and leaned my side against the wall, great; this is going to be a hell of a day.

"Lovino, I know you're here I heard Italian being spoken, I know how it sounds! You've cursed at me enough times; I know the flow of it, Lovino?" I turn around to try and find who it was that knew my dear fratello. I see someone about my brother's age with a head of curly brown hair and olive green eyes looking around the hall, I noticed that all around me girls giggled and blushed, I mean sure he was handsome, just not attractive to me, I guess. I walk up to him hearing girls in the background gasp at me doing such a thing. I caught his attention as I was walking up the other kids in the hall watched to see how things would turn out. I put up my smile and close my eyes.

"Ve, mi scusi sir, but I do believe that you were calling out my brother's name before, you were saying Lovino, yes?" I opened my eyes to see his reaction to his friend (?) having a sister. I felt a hug from strong arms.

"Lovino has a hermana menor! You're so cute! You even have his curl!"

"Yes, but mine is on the left. Brother has not spoken much of me, has he?"

"Nope!" he said cheerfully letting go of me except he kept his hands on my shoulders, "My name is Antonio nice to meet you!" I close my eyes again.

"Ve, I am Allegra Vargas, any friend of fratello is a friend of mine, since you know Lovino and all would you mind showing me the way to Mrs. Acroth's English class, Lovino had my map" and schedule.

"Of course I would! But ehh. . .isn't she a . . . junior teacher? What grade are you in? You look like a middle schooler, how old are you?" he said putting his hands in his pockets leaning over me.

"I do know that she is a junior teacher I go to her because I _am_ a junior and I am 14 years of age." I say the whispering that seemed to have started up again, Antonio led me to my class in silence.

"This is it! See you later Allegra!"

"Grazie, ciao!" I head into the room my false grin plastered on my face. Everyone looked up and starred at me the teacher gave a kind grin, and welcomed me to the classroom, she was a plump dark-skinned woman that reminded me so much of a mother. I walk in the room as the bell rings. _Bing! Bing! Bing! _I look straight ahead of me when someone sticks out their leg out and trips me, my books go flying and I fall flat on my face, butt in the air, I squeak and scramble to pick up my stuff and fix my skirt so it didn't show anything (see, I knew it was too short) an extra pair of young hands help gather escaping papers not caring at the moment about organization. Collecting the last of the papers I thank my helping hand.

"Grazie! Grazie! Thank you much! How kind of you to help me! I am such a clumsy girl! I should really watch where I am going more! I —" I stopped in midsentence, I looked up in order to see who had helped me, only to see a boy around my age who's blond hair was sleeked back, only the softest wisps of periwinkle and blue were flowing in his stern eyes. A blush engulfed his cheeks and pointed nose when he met my eyes. I wouldn't be surprised if there was one covering mine as well, even if I hadn't done so in years. I regained control of my body once more, blush still painted on my face I could see he was at a loss for words I quickly thought of a way to make this scene not as embarrassing for both him and myself. I closed my eyes and grinned at him.

"Che meraviglia! Che meraviglia! Someone else the same age as myself! So, so nice to meet you!" the boy had already stood up so I ungracefully followed his example. I gave him a one-armed hug, (my other one was full of my stuff) then, so the other class members to cover for the blush covering his face, I gave him a small peck on each cheek. "Grazie! La ringrazio molto per avermi aiutato!" my thick Italian accent covering up the fact my voice was shaking. The boy cleared his throat,

"It was nothing, really." He said in a gruff, heavily German voice, my first impression of him was that of a neat freak, he was looking off to the side rubbing the back of his neck. All the girls in the room (including the teacher) sighed contently and/or said 'aww!', while the boys tried not to burst out laughing, sadly, one of them (who I'm pretty sure is the one who tripped me) failed to keep quiet and exploded with insane laughter, then in a snide tone he shouted out;

"BRUDER HAT EINE KLEINE FREUNDIN!" causing the boy next to me to blush and glare, damn, that loud guy sure is brave to do that, idiocy is not widely accepted, wonder what he said. I giggled, it may have been mean but I need to keep up my oblivious-ditzy-cute-little-girl act, and followed him back to his seat, I sat in the only empty one to his right. Across from the both of us, (unfortunately) sat the white-haired moron who was yelling with an idiotic grin plastered to his face. He placed his head in his hands, his shocking red eyes glued to both the boy's (I _still_ don't know his name) and mine.

"The awesome me has noticed you." He said

"Bruder. . . _please _stay out of my business. I don't need help for _anything!"_

"Oh, so you admit she's your business?"

"Don't talk as if she's not here!" I giggled at that.

"It is fine! It is fine! No need to worry for anything! But, _ahh. . ."_

"W-what?" the blond boy stuttered

"I still do not know your name." the albino gasped in mock horror, the blond gave me a small smile

"Hm, I guess you don't, and nor I yours. My name is Ludwig. And this," he gestured to the albino "is my brother Gilbert."

"Ludwig. . ." I say liking how the name rolls off my tongue I keep smiling and close my eyes "How nice to meet you! I am Allegra."

"How, uh, old are you. . .Allegra?" Ludwig asked, fumbling over my name,

"I have been 14 since the 2nd of June, and _ah, _yourself?" I ask opening my eyes in a curious fashion, I put my finger on my lip to maximize cuteness by 60%. Ludwig turned beat red again, his brother watching the entire time, highly amused. The teacher wasn't noticing us much, grazie al cielo.

"I. . .uh, um. . .?" he stuttered

"My dear bruder, I do believe the schöne junge dame has asked you something."

"Halt die Klappe, idiot, I'm 15." He said directing the last part towards me. I give a wide smile.

"Che meraviglia! What class have you next?"

"Math, Mr. Feckler." I smile

"Oh that's too bad, I have him last period" I say smile dropping "Volevo parlare con te di più. . ." I muttered under my breath.

"I'm sorry what?" Gilbert asked, I gave a sad smile,

"Oh nothing. . .ne, Doitsu?" I tilted my head questioningly and put my thumb on my mouth, oops, I did _not _mean for that too slip out, my best friend Kiku from 8th grade taught me that, that meant Germany in Japanese, and he is a German so I guess it just kind of slipped out. My god, I miss that quiet Japanese girl so much, even though I still never took my mask of for her. Anyway, once more, he blushed and looked at me.

"W-what was that?" aw, how cute.

"Aw, she gave you a pet name already! Now what one do you give her?" Gilbert asked (almost) innocently.

"Va bene, does not matter," the bell called out in its annoying tone we all gathered our things and went out of the room. "I will meet up with you at lunch, save a spot for me, please?" Ludwig nodded "Grazie!" I smile and wave leaving for my next class, the weirdest part of first period for me, I actually showed some of my true emotions.


	2. Chapter 2

Next Chapter

Bonjour ma belle jeune inconscient.~ Hello my oblivious young beauty.

Le mie scuse signore~ My apologies sir

Mon petit chou~ My little cabbage

Va bene la mia cara sorella, è tutto a posto adesso.~ It's al right my dear sister, everything is fine now.

Non riesco proprio!~ I just cannot!

DU IDIOT!~ YOU IDIOT!

Molto molto noioso~ Very very boring

P.S. This is my first time using —san, —chan, —kun, or anything like it, so if I use them wrong just tell me!

**Chapter 2: Will You Catch Me If I Start To Fall?**

NOTE: 1st **I see that and you see this, but we all see OOC-NESS!** I forgot to say last time that Italy is really OOC, so I made a cute rhyme to make up for it! Forgive me? *sprouts kawaii neko features and begs* And I don't know much about Greece (other than the fact that HE IS EPIC) so if he is OOC as well, oops.

2nd There is FEM!Japan/Greece in this chapter, so. . .yeah.

Two days later and it's the same routine as always for lunch, I slammed my locker shut fighting the desire to skip through the halls and sing loudly, I'm off to Doit—Ludwig, I'm off to see Ludwig. I really need to stop calling him Doitsu, he thinks it's weird. I walk down the hall to the lunchroom, holding my red lunch sack in my hands. When I arrive at my destination, a hand tapped me on my shoulder, I spin around, my mini-skirt twirling after me. A boy- no, a young man with silky golden hair that was a little too long for my liking, and lustful blue eyes overwhelmed my vision. A red flag of warning immediately waved around in my skull, on that flag were the words 'WARNING: PERVERT' well crap.

"Bonjour ma belle jeune inconscient." He said in a deep seductive voice. I smile, ditzy is as ditzy does!

"Ve, why hello I did not see you there, le mie scuse signore." The man chuckled

"It's fine! All will be forgiven as long as may have, a kiss, perhaps?" he put one arm behind my back, pushing me closer to him while his other hand tilted up my head and made me face him. I did not like this. Not one bit. But I need to keep up my performance as an idiot. I hoped someone would come along soon so I didn't have to have my first kiss with this French-frog. Squirming a tiny bit I stuttered

"Um, ah, I-I think may rather not be forgiven in this way. Please let me go."

"It will only be a second of your time, Mon petit chou, I—"

"YOU FRENCH BASTARD!" I know _that_ voice, the proof of my suspensions was the French man being head butted away. Mask on.

"My dear fratello, violence is not always the answer, I'm sure this problem would have been solved by telling him to stop."

"I heard you do that, and did it work? NO IT DID NOT!" I made my mask frown and look down.

"I am sorry fratello." I say he sighed and gave me a hug.

"Va bene la mia cara sorella, è tutto a posto adesso."

"Aww, Lovino. . ." a cretin Spaniard I know said, my brother tensed up.

"What a kind brother." Continued an albino German, Lovino let go of me and turned around, I fell to the ground. I changed my confused mask to that of a happy one.

"Antonio! Gilbert! How nice to see you bo—" I stopped talking when I spotted a head of tidy blond hair, I grinned. He picked up my lunch sack which was by his feet he walked over to me Lovino glared at him (See? Overprotective, maybe I should have said something. . .?) while the other three boys watched us, grinning so much, that I thought their faces would crack. He reached his hand out to me I took it and got up.

"Be more careful, you sure do fall a lot," he said with a small smile, he handed me my lunch. My mask falls off, I start to blush, he never let go of my hand. His smile widened a tiny bit. Then I saw a familiar face behind Ludwig, dammit fratello. . .

"What. The. Hell. Have. You. Done. To my dear sister, potato bastard?" Ludwig turned around a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"It's been 5 years since the last time she blushed"

"No way!" said Gilbert "Not possible! Only the awesome me never blushes," he points at me "_she _is not awesome enough to never blush, she did when I first saw her" they all started arguing except Ludwig who was looking at me with a bewildered expression, I felt like a freak. I felt my mask slip away, I held back tears, I hugged my lunch tight to my chest and ran outside, not many people know this, but I am very fast when running away. I make my way to the bus station and ride over to my old school, where Kiku is. I sit on the stone steps trying to hold back sobs, I waited for an hour, then the bell rang out in a lazy tone. I bury my head in my knees until I felt loving arms wrap around me. I exploded into deep shaking sobs. I let that hand lead me to the tree we always sat under.

"Allegra-chan, what's wrong, I've never seen you like this before." She waited quietly for me to cry myself out. After a while I finally spoke.

"Kiku," I said, "Kiku, I did not really move, I was accepted to be a junior at an advanced learning school, I am sorry I lied." She looked surprised

"It's ok, but why lie?"

"I wanted people to think of me in one way, I wanted to be looked _over_ not looked _at_, I acted like a ditzy little girl so people would forget about me. I don't like being the star, I like being in the crowd, watching." I sighed "the teachers made me take an IQ test, apparently it was really high."

"By how much, Allegra-chan?" I groaned

"Like that! I didn't want to be asked things like that!" I noticed that my voice had rose. "I-I am sorry for yelling. But that's not why I am crying." I gulped "I was keeping up my oblivious act and then. . .there is this boy I met, he's only a year older than me and, and he's been taking over my mind! It's driving me insane! My mask started to crack the first time I met him" I put my hands over my ears trying to get rid of those thoughts, like it would actually help me. "His name is Ludwig he's making my mask brake, I just _cannot _let that happen! There is no way anyone would like me if I acted of my own accord. . .I-I I need help Kiku, please help me, please. . ." I turned around and gripped her shirt, my sobs overcoming my speech.

"Allegra-chan. . .I will help you, I'll help you get through this, I have an idea." Yes! Kiku's ideas _always _work! (A/N Kiku's plan is really OOC, just so ya' know)

**NEXT SCENE/THE NEXT DAY**

"Hurry _up_, Allegra-chan! I don't want to be late on my 'first day'!" Remember how I said her plans always work? I'm not too sure about this one.

"I'm ready! I'm ready! Just hang on!" I say running out to meet her. There she was in the same uniform as I have on right now. She looked so much cuter than I ever will. Her plan was simple she has pretended that she has came to our school as a foreign exchange student to help me out with my boy-problems. Oh shit, **not** boy problems! Just. . .social issues.

**BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, I'M LAZY SO NOW THEIR AT SCHOOL!**

". . .Allegra" that voice belonged to the Greek kid in my Math class, what was his name. . .Ah! Yes, Heracles. I turn around and smile, he motions me to sit on a bench, a little ways away from my locker. Kiku stays there and waits for me to stop talking. (I was showing her my locker, we're going to share it.)

"Why hello Heracles! So nice to see you this morning, did you need help with something?" I asked trying to sound as innocent as possible, even though his expression is hard to read, he couldn't keep his eyes off of Kiku. I know what that means. The slow moving cat-lover

". . .Who. . .is your friend over there?" he asked

"KIKU! COME HERE, PLEASE!" I shout out, she blushed and went over to us.

"Y-yes Allegra-chan?" she stuttered, I smile at her and close my eyes,

"Kiku, this is Heracles." The slow-moving Greek held out his hand

". . .Heracles Karpusi" the small Japanese girl squeaked and bowed, ignoring his outstretched hand.

"S-so n-nice t-to meet you Heracles-san, I'm Kiku Honda." She said with her back still bent down. Heracles put his finger under her chin and forced her to stand up straight and show her face (which was still bright red). When her posture was back the way it should be, he kept his finger under her chin and just stared at her for a little while then tilted his head just as a cat would.

". . .How. . .cute. . ." he finally got out, he put his hands to his side and gave a small smile, he looked over at me ". . .She is an. . .exchange student. . .right?" he asked me.

"Why yes she is!" I reply

". . .Can I. . .borrow her. . .for. . .the day?" _Shit, shit, _SHIT! How will I get through my period with Doit— (not even going to think it) Ludwig? He probably thinks I'm a freak! Wait! I'm Allegra Vargas, I can handle anything! I am NOT the wimp everyone thinks I am! I can do this without Kiku's help (however it _would _be _really, really _helpful)!

"Ask Kiku!" I say, her choice, you go girl! Heracles looks at her, she doesn't meet his eyes, but nods all the same.

"'K, have fun Kiku." The Greek turned and motioned for her to follow, she looks at me, I give her two thumbs up and a grin she smiles and runs after her new guide. I sigh and head to my class, prepared for the worst. What to do? What to FREAKING DO? How to handle this. My hand rests on the door knob I take a deep breath and walk in mask on, Ludwig was in the same seat as always, I walk over to my seat beside him he looks up and sees its me he looks back down and blushes.

"Morning" he says without looking at my face I set down my stuff and lean over him, I whisper in his ear, making my ditzy, happy voice leave and my normal voice take over.

"Please meet me outside the main doors at lunch. I am so sorry, please come? I—"

"Well, well, whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears are we?" said an _incredibly _irritating voice. I stood up, greeted him and took my seat all in the ditzy character I've created for myself. This will be a long ass wait until lunch.

NEXT SCENE; LUNCH!

I sat on a huge tree outside the building where I have come to learn, sure I could have sat on the bench about, I don't know. . .15 feet? Even my true self would much rather climb a tree than just sit on a bench, MUCH more fun! And so, there I am, swinging my legs back and forth, sitting in a position that _wouldn't_ hike up my already too short skirt, when a gruff German voice called out to me;

"ALLEGRA! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING? DU IDIOT!" a head of blond hair came running up to the tree a crowd formed around us wondering what there is to be screaming about. I'm going to have to keep up my act for a little longer, damn! Showtime for all these people, for now at least.

"Ah, hahaha! Ciao, Ludwig, nice to see you!" I say, he's almost right below me, glaring at me and crossing his arms. I lean forwards and stop swinging my legs. I smile at him.

"Stupid Italian girl! Why are you in the tree? If you fell you could really hurt yourself!" he shouted up to me, I continue to beam at him, the crowd seems to be having fun with this "But really, there is a perfectly good, and safe, bench! Right here! At ground level!" I giggle some people in the crowd did as well. I could hear them gossiping, but I couldn't make sense of any of it.

"Relax Ludwig! I am fine! I will be fine! No need to worry, I will be ok! And I wanted to do something fun! It would have been molto molto noioso."

"I don't speak Italian." He sighed as he spoke, I giggled.

"It would have been very, very, boring!" I say, Ludwig sighed again, he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Allegra, will you please get down now _before_ you get hurt?" I closed my eyes and shook my head

"Doitsu! I will be fine! Why do you not come up here?" I ask full well knowing the answer

"First, I'm not sure how much longer that branch will hold your weight, and second, why do you keep calling me Doitsu?" I opened my eyes a blush spreading across my face, had I really said that aloud? Crap, the crowd starts whispering again, I heard someone call out 'Busted!'. I give a small smile.

"Eh. . .sorry about that, Doitsu means Germany in Japanese," I giggle and will my blush away "I guess that because you are German that that word slipped out." I looked at him in innocent hurt, I am a _very _good actress. I look away "I-if you don't like it I'll stop, I am sorry." I closed my eyes ashamed, truly ashamed for letting my guard slip. Stupid! Stupid!

"N-no, i-it's ok, I don't mind I just—" a good sized crack was heard, interrupting his words, I screamed loud and long, I was falling. Shit, why did I climb up there? I thought to myself. I braced myself for impact, my eyes clamped shut, only, I didn't hit the hard ground, instead I found that I was being cradled by strong arms. My eyes snapped open, I started to hyperventilate, that was scary, really, really scary. Clapping came from all around for Ludwig, he had caught me, I'm safe, he caught me. I hug my arms around his neck and tears start to well up in my eyes, I feel him sit down on the bench, he set me down beside him, I gave a huge shaking sob not holding back my tears at all. The crowd broke up and left. I lean on my savior, he pulls me on his lap.

"Shh. . .it's alright, it's alright. Everything will be ok now. I caught you, there is no way that I would ever let you fall." I calm myself down, Ludwig wipes the last traces of tears from my face, I look up at him.

"Doit—" I stop damn, almost said it again I heard a light chuckle

"It's ok, you can call me that. I really don't mind." I gave him a weak smile

"Doitsu, I-I need to explain something to you. . ." he nods, I had already taken off my ditzy voice when I first started talking to him. I lost my mask when I fell, this is me now, all I need to do is say it. I sigh "I am not as much of a stupid, ditzy girl as I make everyone think I am." I begin looking straight ahead of me, not wanting to see his expression. In a quiet hurried voice I said "I never wanted people to look at me like I was something to show off, I was worried that maybe people might pretend to be my friends so that they could cheat off me on a test, or else somehow expect me to do their work for them. I always made sure that I got only Bs and Cs with the occasional A, but I was trick into taking some IQ test so they send me here! I told everyone that I was moving, I didn't want anyone to think any differently of me. I don't want to looked at as the smart freak or something. If I did tell anyone what I really am like they will all start thinking that I think I am better than them, but I don't, believe me I don't! I am not sure what would make them think that way, but I know that they would! If anyone found out what I really am like than they will hate me! How could anyone like me the way I really am? They can't! That's how! I will grow old and alone and I will die old and alone!" I take a deep breath after saying all that, I feel so much better, but. . .what will he think of me? What if he only likes the other Allegra and not the real me? What if? What if? WHAT IF? All these questions swarmed around in my head, until I heard something a small laugh. I was about to jump off his lap and find a nice dark place to cry, (I mean come on! He was laughing at me!) but he held me closer to him. He put his head in the crook of my neck and whispered in my ear,

"You should get yourself checked for paranoia and anxiety." I blink back tears and say with a shaky voice,

"So you think I'm crazy, right? You don't want to be my friend anymore do you? You liked the other Allegra better than me don't you? I should have just kept my mouth shut." I violently shake my head back and forth. He hates me now, I just know it! I try to wriggle my way out, from his arms, but he's stronger than me he spins my upper body so that I'm facing him, he holds up my chin so I had to look at his face. His eyes were serious.

"I do not think you're crazy, I think that the things you are saying are. I do want to continue being your friend. And I think that trusting me with information such as this is a great way to start a relationship. Relax I still like you." I calm down again, he lightly kisses my forehead, "I still like you, don't worry."


End file.
